1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a night fishing signal and more specifically to such a signal mountable on a fishing pole and emitting light by chemiluminescence so that movements of the pole when a fish is hooked are visually signalled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to mount on a fishing pole electrical battery powered devices which emit visible and/or audible signals when the pole moves. Although effective as signal emitters, these devices are relatively heavy so as to affect the natural characteristics of the pole, are complex and thus expensive, and are rendered inoperative by battery failure. It is also known to provide chemiluminescent light by a device having an outer flexible and transparent container having one reactive composition and an inner breakable container for another reactive composition, the compositions being brought into contact to emit light by bending the outer container to break the inner container.